The Next Generation: A Jacob and Renesmee Story
by Weathergirl427
Summary: Renesmee in old enough to go to high school. She struggles to figure out friends, enemies, and boys. Does Jacob like her that way? What about that boy in band? Starts in high school and will end sometime in her adulthood.
1. New Life

The Next Generation

Chapter One- New Life

Renesmee POV

"We're moving?" I cried.

"Yes, we told you this would eventually happen. You knew this was coming." my father replied and beside him Momma nodded.

"Renesmee, this is just how it is. We have to move from New Hampshire just like we did from Forks. All of us are moving to Willow, Alaska. We will be closer to the Denalis too." Momma tried. She had a way about her that made you think everything was not as bad as it seems.

"Why can't we stay here? I was finally going to start high school, but now we have to move." I complained.

My father tried to explain, "That's one of the reasons we are moving when we are. The whole family agreed that it would be best for you to go to high school at one school. We didn't want you to have to move in a year or two- when we usually do."

"Why wasn't I a part of this decision? I don't want to leave the life I have here." I declared like I had a say in this, "Is Jacob coming with us?" I asked suddenly.

"Sweetheart, that's his decision. I don't know what he is going to do." my father replied in a sincere tone. I knew Jacob wouldn't want to move to Alaska. There aren't many jobs for him out there. Plus, he likes where he is and has an apartment there. "That's Jacob's decision. You might be surprised by what he might do."

Jacob doesn't live close to us, but I see him almost every weekend. He moved to Pennsylvania to earn a degree in Engineering. He graduated a few months ago, in May, from Penn State with a Master's degree in Engineering. Jacob says it's a step up from mechanic and he should be able to provide well for his family someday.

He is a technician at a dealership in Williamsburg, Pennsylvania, for now. I don't know why, but he isn't dating anyone and never has. What is he waiting on? Is he waiting on an imprint because he doesn't want to break some girl's heart? We are just best friends- right now. I wish there was something more there, but there just isn't. Plus, he is way older than me even though he doesn't look like he is.

I have almost reached maturity and that's when my dad will let me date. I have been on the earth for almost nine years, but look sixteen or seventeen. Grandpa said I just have six months to a year left. I don't know what I will do when I am allowed to date. I don't think I have to control to date a human. I wouldn't try to bite him or anything, but I couldn't act human 24/7. It just isn't me. Plus, I would have to be careful with him, since we aren't equals. I couldn't do that. I have to have someone who knows the real me.

Nahuel moved to the US from South America with his aunt. They live in Montana and are both fluent in English and working on their high school diplomas online before they start on college degrees. Huilen would like to be a doctor someday, but can't handle the blood. She will have to practice for hundreds of years before she could do that. She is going to start out as a teacher and work up to doctor in the next few hundred years. Since, they both are 'vegetarians' now, she can handle being around people. Nahuel is leaning towards a degree in law.

We see both of them quite often. All of us usually meet in Chicago for a weekend. Of course, we only go when we will have cloud cover the entire weekend.

Momma spoke, "We are leaving in two weeks. I know this will be hard for you, but it has to be done." She looked sad, but happy at the same time- if that's possible.

The morning before we were scheduled to leave, I found boxes in my room. I guess I am supposed to pack up anything I wanted to take. What do I take?

"Hey, Nessie," Nana says as she walked into my room. "Do you want some help packing? I've done this a few times." she laughed.

"Sure, I was just wondering what to take. What do I bring?" I asked, picking up a box.

"Well, you can bring all of your clothes, even the summer ones. Leave all of your keepsakes because we can always come back here if we need them. Your books, I'm not sure. We can always get more if you have read all those. But, you could take your favorites if you want." She walked around my room, pointing at different items and telling me what she thinks I should do with them.

I love books. I love reading about people who are normal and who have normal, human families that aren't vampires. I love my vamp and wolf family, but sometimes I just want to be normal. Go to high school, date someone, stay out late, have fun. But, even if I was human, I wouldn't be allowed to. My dad is so overprotective, it's not even funny. He has it in his head that people are still trying to kill me.

I inherited my reading interests from my mother. She is working as a writer right now, publishing under a penname. With my father's help, she is writing their love story. She is on the third book now and I have read the first two. It is kind of weird reading about your parents and how they began.

Nana got me started on packing, then left me to do the rest. I know she knows that I would rather be alone when I do this. I worked quickly and had packed up my life in a matter of a few hours. We will be leaving tomorrow, on Sunday after church.

I went down to Momma and Daddy's house to get all my stuff down there. They are still in the "Honeymoon Stage" I don't live with them anymore for a couple of reasons. One, it gets really tiring to watch them all googly-eyed at each other. Two, it's really annoying to be woken up by "noises" in the middle of the night. And three, I always felt like a third wheel around them. I know they love me and would even die for me. And, I love them too, but I prefer to live with the rest of the family.

"You did leave out clothes for church didn't you?" Nana asked as I came into the kitchen for dinner.

"Of course, I don't want to die from the wrath of Alice." I replied only half joking. Some of the looks she gives us could kill a human- no joke.

"She just wants everyone to look presentable." Nana assured me. She is stirring something on the stove and my stomach growls from the wonderful smell.

Emmett burst through the back door a second later, "Who's ready for the last hunt?" he called through the house. I pulled on my shoes and tied my hair back, then met the rest of the family in the backyard.

It's sad that this may be the last time I hunt here. We won't move back here for at least eighty years and who knows what will happen between now and then. Grandpa is pretty sure I'm immortal, but he isn't for sure. Nahuel could be immortal, or he could just have an extended life span. And, I am not totally like him. He is venomous and I'm not. So, you can't base me on him.

We all took off towards the forest behind the house. That's when I smelled him. "Jacob!" I screamed and ran towards the russet-colored wolf that had appeared at the edge of the woods on my left. I hadn't seen him in two weeks because he had to work last weekend. I jumped on his back while he was still in wolf form.

Once I calmed myself down, and Jacob was able to pry me off of his back, he went behind a tree and phased back to human. "Surprise!" he said as he picked me up in a hug.

Jacob carried me piggy-back over to the rest of the family. He asked if we could go off alone. We ran together, he was still human, towards our favorite spot in the woods.

Once we got to the stream, I took off everything except my matching bra and underwear and jumped into the flowing river. I wasn't self-conscious or anything because I have known Jacob all my life. Jacob soon followed-after of course, he had gawked at me. I loved teasing him, knowing that he couldn't do anything about it. And, of course he didn't like me that way, but right then, it seemed like he did. Too bad, would I have to wait six more months before we could date, if he did like me. What if he imprints before then and leaves me behind?

By the time we got out of the water and got dressed, the sun was setting. So, we found a grassy spot and I sat beside Jacob and watched the ending to our last day here. It made me sad that this is probably the last time I would ever watch the sun set from this spot.

"We'll be back, I promise you." Jacob said, I must have been using my gift. It made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy when he said "we", like he and I will always be together. My heart sped up too. I knew he could hear it, but he didn't comment, which I was thankful for.

"Jacob, are you moving to Alaska with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, I need a change of scenery and life would be boring without the vamps." He joked. I was glad he was moving, but wondered why. He sounded like he was trying to cover up something. "I'll probably live in Anchorage or close to it though." I was so happy that Jacob was coming with us.

But, I had to ask, "Why?"

"Like I said, life would be boring without all of these vamps around, and I would miss you. I would just have to go to work, eat, and sleep. That's all." He answered.

"What about a girlfriend? You could get one of those." I countered.

"You make it sound like I can just go to the store and buy one. And, I'm not in that place in my life." He laughed. He wrapped his arm around me and put his head on top of mine. I leaned into him and we watched the ending of our last day here.

I love the weather. I don't know where I got it from, but I love the excitement of it. It also interests me because my family's lives are so restricted by whether it's sunny or not.

Once it was totally dark, we headed home. Jacob slept in the guest room. He wasn't allowed to sleep in my room, I don't know why. It's not like we don't have six super-hearing vampires downstairs. But, it's a rule, so he sleeps in the guest room.

Tomorrow is our last day. We are going to church in the morning, then off to Alaska. All my belongings are packed and waiting in my room for loading tomorrow. We aren't taking any furniture because Nana always likes an excuse to redecorate-which is totally fine with me.

I woke up with the sun streaming in my windows. I jumped in the shower, and then got dressed for church. I wore a blue and green skirt-which I rolled up, _slightly_- with a sequined white sleeveless shirt. And to finish it all off, my grey converse that I knew Alice would just love.

My dad called from downstairs, "Don't torment your aunt."

"_Sorry, I didn't know I was_." I replied in my head with a sarcastic voice.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady." My father called back up to me. I heard Emmett's booming laughter along with everyone else's. It was probably very funny to hear my father's one-sided conversation with me. Then, Alice appeared at my door.

"No, no, no. You get those ugly things off your feet right now." She ordered and she pulled some white wedges down from my closet, the ones she had pulled specifically out of a box for me to wear today.

"Alice, those are uncomfortable." I complained.

"Beauty hurts." She replied honestly.

"I don't care if I look beautiful; I want to wear my converse." I said in a childish voice.

"Fine, we'll vote." She replied, and led me downstairs with one shoe on each foot.

Once we made it into the kitchen she asked the group, "Which ones?"

"I think the converse look cool." Jacob said, wearing a black pair himself. 1-0!

"I'm going to have to side with Nessie. I never liked heels." My mother replied. 2-0!

"You can never go wrong with heels though." Aunt Rose said. 2-1… I noticed that-other than Jacob- none of the men had answered. They probably didn't want to get in the middle of this and I didn't blame them.

"Well, sorry Alice, but I have to go with Nessie. Those things don't look comfortable to me either." Emmett replied. 3-1!

"Alice," Jasper stated. I shot daggers at him, but could understand that it was his mate.

All in all, I won and got to wear my converse. My grandparents and father all voted for me. I think they just wanted to see me happy on the last day. Jacob and I ate some human food, and then we were off to church and a new life.

The church we belong to is very small-about 30-40 people on a good day. The whole family enjoys this church. We feel that we can let loose and have fun. Well, we can't race around the church at vampire speed, but you know what I mean. Others in the congregation don't know about the vampire stuff. But, we still have fun.

Once church was over, we all headed back to the house to say our goodbyes. The guys took all the boxes to the moving van while the girls say our goodbyes. To everyone except me, it isn't goodbye though. They know they will be back. I'm not sure if I will though. I'm immortal as far as we know, but that's just it. We. Don't. Know.

I told myself I wasn't going to cry, but tears threatened to appear as I walk through the house. It wasn't like this last time we moved. Maybe I was ready to start over then- to become someone else. Maybe it's just hormones.

"Nessie, are you ready to leave?" Jacob asked me as he was standing in the doorway to my room. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around him. He kissed my head and said, "We'll be back soon. I promise." He keeps saying that, though I'm not sure why.

Jacob got into his truck as we loaded into the cars that Grandpa had rented so he could go back home and finish his packing; Nana locked the house down, and we all drove away from the property and my life here.

Six hours and one bathroom and food stop later, we arrived at the JFK airport in New York. We got out of the rental cars and Grandpa went to turn them back in. My parents stayed in the moving truck. They will drive to Alaska with all of our stuff. We didn't have someone else move it for us, because it's a waste of money.

Once my parents left in the truck, we found our terminal and all took a seat for appearance's sake. A few men were gawking at us girls, especially Rosalie. All of our men were a little on edge.

After thirty minutes of waiting it was time to board the flight and get to Alaska. All seven of us got situated then we took off.

The flight went by quickly and we arrived at the Anchorage International Airport eleven hours later. I got some much needed sleep too. Grandpa rented two cars more for us to travel in. We would drop them off in a town close to our new house and run the rest of the way. It would be much faster.

Willow, Alaska isn't a small town, but it doesn't have many people in it. Most people are tourists. So, the schools are smaller than most other towns, so we are going to transfer to Wasilla schools. Why? You are less likely to be noticed in a bigger school.

When we entered the new "Cullen Grounds" on foot, I was speechless. The new house was amazing and even more beautiful than the last one. We all jumped out of the forest and raced to inspect the new house. Esme and Alice, and of course my father, were the only ones to know about how this project turned out.

The outside of the house was brick with actual rocks put in between, very unique. There was a wrap- around porch all around the house. Flowers were surrounding the house like a border, which made it all more beautiful. As I looked around, I saw the garage and a workshop for Jacob and Rose, and anyone else that needs to use it.

Nana walked up to the front door, took out a shiny key and opened it. I was right behind her, walking into the foyer.

"What do you think?" she asked inquisitively with her eyebrows raised.

"I love it, but don't you think it's a little…extreme. Some would think we are royalty or something." I replied.

"Well, here's how I look at it. We have given up many things, being vampires. Relationships, jobs, our lives, family, integrity, peace, safety, children, memories. Many things. I know money can't buy happiness, but it makes me happier to have a nice home." Nana responded.

"I've never thought about it that way. I've never had to give up an important relationship, my heart's still beating, my family lives for eternity, I've never had to compromise my principles, or be afraid of something, and I will always have my memories. I guess I need to count my blessings because I have a lot to be thankful for." I said with a positive attitude. That rest of my family walked through the front door as I was finishing my sentence.

"Everyone go find your room! I hope you like it!" She pointed to the stairs and some of the more childish ones in our bunch took off running at full speed. I like how they can be so happy, after giving up so much. I wish I could be like that.

I immediately loved it. There was zebra everywhere. The walls were a light pink, I had a multicolor zebra bedspread, and there were signs on the walls with sayings on them. One said: "I'm not bossy, I just know what you should be doing," which is so me. I had a huge walk in closet stalked with every color Converse Chucks possible. I also had many pair of jeans and t-shirts, along with some more "Alice approved" clothes. It was perfect.

The next day I was in my room going through the things that were already there, waiting for my actual stuff and Jacob to arrive today. I was working at a human pace because I had nothing else to do and I didn't want to get done too soon.

Jacob was arriving tonight because he had to work one last day. He found a house in Wasilla and Esme had been over there all day setting it up for him. I knew she was doing the whole house in earthy tones and modern themes. It was going to look awesome.

I decide to give my parents a call to see where they are and went down stairs to use the home phone. I dialed my mother's number then waited.

After three rings, she picked up "Hello," she laughed.

"Hi Mom, where are you?" I asked.

"We stopped in Vancouver for a little while and then we will be on our way to the new house." She replied sounding like she was drunk, but I knew that was impossible.

"Why are you stopping?" I asked curiously.

Emmett interrupted from the living room, "Ness, you don't ask you parents that question."

"Why not?" I questioned, and then it hit me, "Oh… Ewww…"

Turning back to the phone, I heard my mother say, "Because your father can't keep his hands off me and it's a hazard to the human population." She sounded very honest.

"You two… have… fun. Bye" I hung up quickly, completely grossed out.

A couple hours later, Jacob arrived in Alaska and I went with Emmett to pick him up from the airport.

Emmett was giving me some advice, "Never, ever ask your parents what they are doing in a hotel room in the middle of the day." He said, "You used to live with them, you should know by now." He sounded like he was stern but he had a smile plastered across his face, it was quite funny.

We stood as close as we could and waited for Jacob to exit the terminal. As soon as I saw him, I took off at close to inhuman speed. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him, and then some of the airport security started trying to restrain me. I think I growled at them, but then let the men take me back to the other side of the security check where Emmett discretely held my arm to make sure I didn't run off again. When Jacob finally met us, Emmett let me go.

We have been Willow for about a month now. Everything is unpacked and we are all getting settled in.

Today is my first day of band practice. It's the middle of July and I am required to go to this "camp" Monday- Saturday, 8-5. At least Jake will be there.

I walked into the band room and immediately ran into a line. I waited my turn, and then gave my name and phone number to the girl behind the table. After that was finished, I walked over to a corner of the room and set my stuff down. There was a group of kids standing nearby talking.

Jake had texted saying was running late. He had some pack stuff this morning that he had to deal with. He lives in Wasilla- parents rules. He can't live in the same town, but he can go to the same school. Jake plays trumpet, but can play most other instruments well too. He, along with my parents will attend high school with me. My parents won't be in band though which I am glad about.

One girl from the group of kids came over and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Stephanie. I play the flute." She said.

"Hi, I'm Nessie. I play the flute too." I replied. I felt dumb, pointing at the case I had just set down, but didn't know what else to say.

"Cool, this is Hannah and Tori, and Eli." She said, pointing to everyone as she said their names.

I was looking around the room, and a few guys didn't look too bad. You know, in case the whole Jacob thing doesn't work out. I saw this one dude who had those huge earrings in his ears. I wonder what my dad would do if he came to pick me up for a date. He would totally flip out for sure. But, the guy was pretty cute. The guy, Eli, I was introduced to was okay too. I have this thing about dating guys shorter than me. Well, I have never been on a date, but I don't think I can date a guy shorter than me. It just wouldn't work. Maybe, that's because of Jacob- probably. But, Eli was definitely taller than me, by an inch or two. Anyway, it's always good to know your options.

They welcomed me into their group and we talked about basic things: where are you from, what instrument do you play, stuff like that. Then, the band director, Mr. Johnson, came over and introduced himself to me. While I was talking to Mr. Johnson, Jake walked in the door. He spotted me and came over to introduce himself too.

Once that was done, I brought Jacob over to my new friends, "Hey, this is my friend Jacob, he is also new here." I said and they acknowledged him.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie. What instrument do you play?" she asked while oogling him.

"Um, trumpet is my main instrument, but I can play others too. I helped Nessie learn to play a couple of years ago." He replied politely, ignoring her stares. She was looking at him like he was a god- and he was-but he was my god, or so I hoped.

"I'm Hannah. I play clarinet. How did you guys meet if you both are new?" We hadn't thought of this question, so Jake and I were both blubbering for an answer.

"Well, Jacob's family and my family were very close in our last place." I said slowly, making it up as I go, "So, when my dad got a job offer in Alaska, his father also tried to find work up here too, so we could keep the families together." It sounded a little far off, but it worked, and my family and the pack were close enough in Washington, not New Hampshire though.

"So, his whole family moved because yours did? That's awesome!" She responded. Emily seemed like a very nice girl, she was very quiet though. She had long brown hair and was shorter than me. She seemed like a good friend too.

We didn't need our instruments today, so I brought my water- for appearances, of course- and headed out to the marching parking lot with my new friends.

The whole band lined up of the concrete football field in sections and we learned how to forward, backward, and lateral march. We moved quickly and it was even a little hot out there to me. I couldn't imagine being an actual human.

While we were lined up Mr. Johnson told us some things about band this year, and how things would work. "Practice will begin promptly at 7:30am once school starts. You need to be here every day. Look around, see these people? You will see them every day. You will spend hours with them on buses to and from games. I suggest you do not start any drama with them. It will make band a horrible experience for you. I won't put up with it either. If things get bad enough, I will kick you both out. I hate drama and don't have time to deal with your problems. Is this understood?" Everyone said yes, and that was the end of that.

When the group was done marching outside, we came in and played a game where you had to say everyone's name and instrument that were in the circle before you. It was boring, but I did learn some people's names- Eli Kirkpatrick, Hannah Greene, Stephanie Lucas, and Tori Lane. Everyone kept getting my name wrong, so Mr. Johnson made the entire band repeat my name like ten times.

When we were released for lunch, Jake and I got in his truck, picked up a pizza, and then took it home to eat.

"Hey Nessie, Jake, How was band practice?" Emmett asked from where he was seated in front of the TV playing Xbox.

"Ehh… as good as it can be I guess. I made some friends, which is good." I replied. Jake had already made it into the kitchen with the pizza and was getting out plates.

As soon as Jake and I were done eating, we headed back to band room for inside afternoon practice until 5pm.

"All right Band, set up for inside rehearsal!" announced Mr. Johnson. I wasn't sure what to do, but I followed other people lead and got a stand and chair for myself in the flute section. I saw Jake doing the same thing while having a conversation with someone else in his section. I'm glad he is making friends also.

Inside rehearsal went well. I was mostly able to keep up with the band. It was a whole different experience because I had never played in a huge band like that before. The feeling that I was a part of something bigger and better was unique and new to me. We learned most of the first movement, music mapped, and learned how to marc-time and do step outs to "help us when we're on the field", but it was completely useless.

Jacob and I walked out to his truck together with our instruments, got in and drove almost half way home just listening to music.

Then he started a conversation, "You can't be so possessive of me. I noticed the looks you were giving Stephanie. I know you are used to having me to yourself, but it can't be that way in public. People will think we are 'friends with benefits' or something!" he was trying to lighten the mood after he had reprimanded me. "Good first try though." He finished. I wasn't mad at him for getting on to me because I know he is just trying to help me not stand out in public.

I walked into the house and smelled dinner cooking in the kitchen. I went up to my room, dumped my stuff on my bed, changed clothes, and went back down to meet Jacob in the kitchen for dinner.

I was actually tired that night after marching all day. But, as I lay in bed that night, the conversation Jacob and I had had in the car kept playing over and over in my head. I couldn't figure out what he meant by "having me all to yourself". Was he going to start dating other people?

A/N:

Hey. So, do my readers want short chapters or longer chapters? It would still be a while between updates. Shorter chapters may be updated once every week or two, longer chapters, maybe once a month if you are lucky. Most people in the story are based off actual people. I'm sorry if it seems like it's you. I'm not trying to be mean or anything if I make a certain character a certain way. I am part of a marching band so most of that stuff is realistic. This will not be like my other story. We are starting in a different place and everything. Review if you liked it or tell me what I need to fix!


	2. First Days

A/N:

I totally forgot about the disclaimer. I don't own Twilight or anything to do with it. That's all Stephenie Meyer and her awesome dreams. Why don't regular people have those dreams? Maybe she really is Bella- lucky her.

I attended band camp every day, for ten days. It was hot and I could barely keep my eyes open. We all had sunburns, including me- who knew half-vampires could sunburn? We learned the whole first movement and had all of the music memorized. At the end of our agony, the entire band was to put on a performance for the friends and family of band members.

We had band rehearsal Saturday morning, and then got ready to perform. We were changing into our show shirts.

Eli and I had become great friends and he wanted to meet my parents at the meeting after the performance, but that wasn't going to happen. They would just embarrass me, at least Dad would. I think I have a crush on Eli, but I'm not sure.

One day, on our lunch break, Jacob, Eli, Hannah, and I were eating lunch outside then had come back inside. Jake and I were talking in one side of the cubby room and this annoying Freshman named Race asked if Jake and I were going out and if I liked him and he liked me. I, of course, immediately said no. It pained me to say so but it was the truth. Jacob never gave an answer though.

The band ran through what we knew and then the parents all met in the band room for a meeting. Basically, it was a welcome and they paid for all the different accessories needed. Grandma and Grandpa were my parents for this.

My dad and I were on our way home from my performance. Mom had left with me Grandparents to give us some Daddy- Daughter time and Jacob was in his car on his way to his house here in Wasilla.

"Do you know that guy with the huge earrings in his ears?" my father asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, that's Chris." I replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Who would let their child do that to themselves?" Dad said, shaking his head, "I mean, he might like it now, but what happens when he is forty and has saggy holes in his ears. Good thing we won't be around to see that." my father's last sentence shocked me. I would be gone in five or six years. I would never get to see my classmates grow up, get married, or anything. It really brought me down to Earth.

My dad turned to me, "Renesmee, I heard your thoughts about Eli. I want you to know that it's perfectly normal to feel this way towards a boy."

"Dad, let me handle this. I really don't want to have some kind of father-daughter talk about guys." I replied.

"I just want you to know that if you ever have a question that you can come to me. I won't say anything else, I swear." He said, turning back to the road. That wasn't weird at all.

Thursday, my first day of high school, it was pouring rain outside. Most people would look at that as a bad omen or something, but I took it as a good sign since I love weather. I think it was like Earth telling me everything was going to work out.

As I got out of bed, I noticed Alice had laid out my clothing for the day. I night or might not have critiqued it a little. I moussed my hair and blow dried it. Then, put on my makeup. I know I don't need it but it makes me more confident. Finally, I went downstairs where Grandma was scrambling some eggs for me.

We still had twenty minutes before we had to leave, so I heard thump, thump, thump, coming from upstairs in my parent's bedroom. Grosssss. As soon as I thought that, the thumping stopped. Sometimes I am thankful for my dad's gift, other times, I curse it.

As Edward, Bella, and I got ready to leave, out came the cameras. Alice, Rose, and Grandma had one. Its like the paparazzi, at least I know they care.

All three of us got into the Volvo and drove to the Wasilla High School. Jacob was supposed to meet us in the parking lot. Dad drove in to the lot and I noticed that people were staring at the new car in their territory. As we got out more and more faces turned, taking in the new students, us.

Dad was our leader, being the only one of us three who had been through this before. Momma was by his side, holding his hand and leaning into him. I followed beside them looking for Jacob.

Jacob sure made an entrance, riding his bike, looking bad ass. The butterflies in my stomach started up again. I had been noticing this feeling anytime I saw Jacob for the past few weeks. It didn't happen with anyone else but him.

As soon as he parked, I ran over to him and hugged him. He returned the favor before nodding and greeting my parents. We walked side by side into the school then into the office to get our schedules.

Turns out that Jacob and I had most of the classes together. My parents were in the grade ahead of us and we won't even have the same lunch. Good, all the mind- reading annoys me sometimes. "I can still hear you, Ness. Anywhere in a 5 mile radius." My dad spoke up as we were walking down the hall. I will still have Jacob to sit with at lunch. Maybe Cole and Hannah too.

Our first class was band. This seems to be like a fun class and there's nothing better to do at 7:30am than march in the heat before going to school all day. Dad said it will pay off in the end but I'm not so sure. We walked into the band room and Jacob and I went straight for the room with the cubbies. Him to the brass side and me to the woodwinds side. I put my backpack in my cubby and greeted Eli and Hannah. I always feel at home around those two. We compared schedules and I had three classes with Eli and none with Hannah since she was a junior this year and I was a sophomore.

Turns out, we didn't go outside and march today. Mr. Johnson said that he didn't want everyone to ruin their back to school clothes so we just went over the band rules today.

Close to the end of class, the younger band kids left for the junior high. I was glad to get rid of them. Some of the eighth and ninth graders still ran around like little kids.

The bell rang and Jake and I headed off to Geometry along with Eli. I was near both of the guys like at the same time!

School was very boring and uneventful today for everyone, especially those with an advanced mind, because it's the first day. I didn't have any trouble with my thirst. All we did in every class was discuss the syllabus and get to know each other. Most of the kids in my classes were the same as the other classes because we were all advanced. That helped me learn their names faster.

They have a really weird schedule at this school. On "A" days which were Monday and Wednesday, you went to half of your classes and on "B" days, Tuesday and Thursday, you went to the other half. On Fridays, you went to all the classes. Here's my schedule:

**Monday- A day**

**Tuesday- B day**

**Wednesday- A day**

**Thursday- B day**

**Friday- All**

Band

Band

Band

Band

Band

Geometry

English

Geometry

English

Geometry, English

Government

Computers II

Government

Computers II

Government, Computers II

French

Biology

French

Biology

French, Biology

Confusing huh? I rode home on the back of Jacob's motorcycle after school. Everyone was home when we got to the main house. My mom had just released her third book so she was reading fan mail. Dad was by her side reading over her shoulder. Grandma and Grandpa were playing chess, Alice and Jasper were reading, her a book on fashion and him a book on the Civil War which just pissed him off because the facts were wrong but he still read them. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett upstairs. I just rolled my eyes and tried to ignore it.

I decided to check the Twilight Facebook page while Jacob got something to eat. They were all talking about Eclipse on there, "Hey mom, listen to this one." I said then began to read, "'It's pretty sad when you get a paper cut and the first thing you think of is Jasper,' says Kimmy." Jasper smiled at that then Alice looked at him lovingly.

"Why can't normal women have and 'Edward' or a 'Jacob'? Asks Kennedy." I read.

Mom looked at Dad and said, "You have to be special to get either one of them." Eww…stop getting so lovey dovey with each other.

"Or he has to be attracted to your blood." said Emmett coming down the stairs with Rosalie. We all laughed a little at that.

"Here's another one. Edward= Diamond, Jacob= Dog. Diamonds are a girl's best friend. Dogs are a man's best friend. Jacob is obviously gay." I read off the screen.

"Hey, I'm not gay." Jacob yelled from the kitchen with his mouth full.

Emmett had to take this one, "Well, you have never dated anyone…so, we aren't sure." Jacob just glared at him and Emmett glared back. The rest of the family including myself thought it was hilarious.

"One more, then we are done for today." I said, "Here we go. One night, Tinker Bell and Dracula had a one night stand. Nine months later, a baby boy named Edward was born." I started laughing before I finished reading.

Dad tried to defend himself, "Hey, it could have happened, just not to me. I wonder how vampires got started in the first place."

"I'm pretty sure that's not it." Alice replied giggling uncontrollably.

"You know what's sad. Our generation will be forever known for Bieber Fever and sparkly vampires." Rose added. It was true though.

A/N: This chapter is shorter than the first. Any ideas? Tell me what you think. And don't forget to review!


End file.
